Candlelight
by Alice kid
Summary: This is a romantic oneshot about a girl in the Soul Society and a captain.


_Well, this is a new oneshot from me. This one's a Bleach, but you'll notice I never mention who the guy is. You'll have to guess! (I think it's pretty obvious, but I'm the author, but maybe that doesn't count... a hint: for those that know me, I'm not his fangirl, but he has many.) It was interesting trying to write an at least semiromantic oneshot when I'm not obsessed in the least with this guy. Also, it's in third person, deviating from my usual style of first person. It's good to do writing excercises, right? Please read and review, and since there won't be any more chapters, I'll post my replies after the story when there's replies! Oh, and one last thing! If you really want to get a good feel for the musc playing at the hotel, play "Je Chante Pour Passer Le Temps" by Giovanni Mirabassi. (Oh, and that's another clue as to who this person is. This song inspired this story, and I HAD to write it.)_

_a/n 2: I've updated this story- I reread it, fixed errors that Word didn't catch, and changed a few minor things. I'll also be adding a reply (yes, only one... /sniff sniff/ )_

_To XiaBubbleQueen: Thanks for reviewing! You are right in your guess of who this man is. No fish-smacking necessary. :D_

Candlelight

It was a rare sight in the Soul Society. A hotel. Her destination. She walked slowly in the deep twilight, the last of the sun's rays reaching her over the darkening horizon. Those slight fingers of light danced off her formal gown, recently bought especially for this occasion. Some captain had had the bright idea of suggesting a formal dinner for the first seven seats of every company and one guest if they should choose. She wasn't high enough ranked, but her best friend had invited her to come. He didn't have a girlfriend, and not she a boy. So it just made sense for him to invite her as a friend. She had gladly and eagerly accepted, though at the time she began to panic- what should she wear? In the end, she did buy something new (with much help from the clerk in the women's department, she finally decided). Once she had properly accessorized herself, she went home, exhausted.

She was a little nervous about the upcoming dinner. All sorts of people of high rank and power would be there. She shivered as she thought about it. She was rank what, fourteen? Pfft. Whatever. When she finally reached the door of the high-class hotel, she found her friend, Keryk, already waiting for her.

"Black is actually a good color for you," he remarked as she took his arm on the way in.

"My uniform is black," she reminded him.

"True, but you wear this better." If anyone else had said it, she would have been offended. But not Keryk. Her dress did look good on her, though. The black of her dress contrasted with the silver bangles around her wrist, as well as the silver earrings and diamond necklace she wore.

"Thank you," she said.

"Don't be formal, we're not at dinner yet."

"Getting ready."

"Gotcha." She smiled. Keryk was easy to talk to, and always seemed to know what she was thinking. She truly had been lucky to meet him.

Once they reached the lobby of the hotel she took a moment to look around while Keryk talked to the receptionist. "Two for the gotei dinner," he said.

"Names?" the receptionist asked.

"Keryk and his guest." There were typical crimson carpets and cream walls with gold colored accents and high-class architecture. The receptionist fit right in. She wore a suit jacket over a matching black skirt. Near her collar was pinned a gold name plate that read "Ri Kaza."

"'His guest' isn't my name," she whispered to him. He just snickered.

Kaza led the two to a room in the middle of the hotel, and kind of cross between a ballroom and elegant dining hall. There were several sparkling crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and there were only a few tables.

"Doesn't look like enough," Keryk commented to his companion. She nodded as the receptionist left.

"Maybe more are coming."

Keryk straightened his tux. She'd never seen him wear one before. "Maybe. Oh! They're already here!" He rushed off to a table of five with a single empty seat. Off to sit with his guy friends and leave her to find her own seat. She sighed. Jerk. She looked for an open seat, walking by fifteen or so completely full tables. _Surely more are coming_, she thought. There weren't even ninety people present yet. She walked past every table, feeling more and more anxious as she passed by full tables. She didn't want to be the awkward person out who didn't have a place to sit. Finally, in the back, she found a smaller table, made only for four at most. There was a single young man sitting at the table. He was silent, staring into the candle that was placed in the center of the table.

"Um, excuse me," she said as she approached. "Is this seat taken? There aren't any others."

He looked up. The man had dark hair and eyes, and was wearing his hair in the style of an important noble. She recognized him, but couldn't place his name. She mentally kicked herself, cursing her ignorance. "No, it's not." His eyes followed her as she took a seat opposite him. She felt uncomfortable, not being able to guess what he was thinking. She could always do that with Keryk.

"Thank you," she said. "I was beginning to wonder if I'd have to stand the whole time."

The man smiled slightly. "No, that won't be necessary."

In the silence that followed, she noticed the pleasant piano music in the background. It seemed to fit this elegant yet mysterious man perfectly. In the candle-filled room, his dark hair shone with a kind of gold glow, and his eyes reflected the flame of the candle between them. She was intrigued for some reason. He just seemed to pull her in. Yes, he was handsome, but that wasn't it. It was something more. His kindness, maybe? Even though it was hidden behind a solemn face.

"I'm really sorry for intruding, but you see, there really was nowhere else-"

"Don't worry," he said. "It's alright. I don't mind." Suddenly it occurred to her that this might be as awkward for him as it was for her. He had been so kind and easy. He was, however, sitting at a table with a woman he didn't know. All alone. She wished that Keryk hadn't ditched her. She'd give it to him later.

After more guests arrived, the hotel employees finally seemed to realize the need for more tables and chairs. There was plenty of room, after all. But no one sat at her table. She was alone with this man. They talked casually the entire time, and she found that she was hanging onto his every word, though she was often looking elsewhere. He told her interesting stories, but when she laughed, all he did was smile gently. She wondered what had happened to him to make him this solemn and laid-back. Even when he talked about exciting things, he spoke calmly. She was intrigued.

When their food came, they spoke no more, but she couldn't help wondering what else he liked to eat. She had ordered alfredo pasta, very basic, but didn't feel like eating anything extravagant. "Do you know whose idea this was?" he asked after several long minutes.

"I have to idea," she answered. "My friend Keryk invited me, but didn't tell me much."

"Keryk? I believe I know him."

"Do you? He's very, um, excitable."

"That's the one." She smiled, and so did he. "So you're his girlfriend? Why aren't you sitting with him then?"

She blushed deeply. "He's not my boyfriend. Just a good friend. I've known him for years. He went to sit with his friends."

"And he left you by yourself?" She nodded. "Some friend." He even chuckled. She was caught so off guard, she could only smile. She realized she wasn't mad at Keryk anymore. She had gotten to meet this entrancing man. She was interested in him, and she knew it.

Suddenly someone was yelling to the pianist and the guests- "Everyone, slow dance!" She stopped breathing. She may like this man, but she wasn't ready for that yet. She was just getting to know him. He suddenly looked as if he were uncomfortable, too.

"Over-excited young man, I'm guessing," he said. "I wonder who it was."

"No one I recognize the voice of."

He nodded, but his face was a little red. She saw with great astonishment that he was losing his calm façade. She looked up and saw that there were already many couples out on the floor near the piano. She sat content with watching them.

"Will you dance with me?" A silent moment passed.

"Excuse me for a moment," they said at the same time. She blushed. "Of course," she said, taking back what she had said first. "It would be an honor." She rose from her chair and so did he. Her face turned a deep scarlet as she took his had, but she took courage from the observation that he was timid, too.

He led her to the center of the floor, where there were many people around them. She nervously put her hands around his neck. He placed one hand on her hip, and one behind her back. She inhaled sharply, her heart pounding. They kept twirling. Surely he must like her in some degree, if he asked her to dance? Or was it just courtesy? She didn't know. Her head was reeling. She briefly saw Keryk, sitting down. He raised both his eyebrows in evident surprise. After that, she couldn't make herself look away from his dark eyes, and after a while, realized that he was gazing at her, too. She colored again and looked away, but in another minute was looking at him again, completely bewitched.

When the song ended, she reluctantly dropped her hands, and he let go of her, too. He glanced at the clock on the wall. "I'm going to be late. I have another engagement scheduled. I'm sorry."

"Okay."

"I'm truly sorry," he apologized again, "for cutting this night short. Will you meet me near the gotei headquarters tomorrow?" he asked unexpectedly.

"Of course!"

"Then goodbye." He hurried away with one backward glance, leaving her behind.

_I didn't even ask his name_, she thought as he went out of sight.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, and please review! Tell your friends if you liked it! Love you!_


End file.
